Avery Rachel Chere
Avery Rachel Chere is a character I have created to be more like myself. Italic text implies that the information is not an actual part of the article. __TOC__ Overview Name: Avery Rachel Chere Color: White Sex: Female Fighting Style: Secret sorceress Titles: Angelic Sorceress; Princess Birthplace: Kingdom of Kymafos Birthdate: March 10 Age: 18 Blood Type: B Weapon: Vanishing Star Height: 5 ft. 8 in. (163 cm) Weight: 128 lbs. (58 kg) Treasure: Feather Loves: Roses and feathers Hates: Being weak; own flaws Musical theme: Follow Fi Battle Theme: The Extreme Appearance Avery is a beautiful 18 year old girl and many see her to be a wonder. Her eyes are dark brown, almost black, and her face bears an innocent look about it. She has long black hair that curls in surreal ways, seeming to transform into feathers at the tips when blown by the wind. Coincidentally she wears three white feathers in her hair like a girl might wear roses in it. Her hands are covered by white gloves and she wears a white dress made of fabric with a white floral pattern along it. Also, small white wing-like structures sprout from the back of the dress. It is fastened at the back and the waist by a white string that hangs by her legs and is covered with silvery sparkles on the ends. Below that, the fabric becomes transparent, long, and wide and pure white ribbons flow from the waist. The two fabrics swish out behind her in an Escher-like fashion that doesn't seem to make sense with the patterns that it makes behind her when caught in the wind, somewhat like her hair (both are achieved through her magic). She also wears long, black high-heeled boots. Finally, she can sprout beautiful, white, feathered angel wings from her back that replace the wing-like structures on the back of her dress. The feathers in her hair are in fact from her wings. Personality Avery is a kind, sweet, benevolent princess and is quite popular in her kingdom. Many say that she is as beautiful on the inside as she is outside. She is commonly very shy around others (though she never ceases to swoop in and help someone in need) and often reprimands herself for not being able to walk up to other people and make friends, as she is very critical of herself and lacks self-esteem. Another part her shyness is that she is royalty and is very isolated from society and knows that her social status makes it difficult to speak with others on a common level. Because of this, she has a distinct lack of friends and is often quite lonely, feeling she has no one to confide in. However, when speaking to someone she is comfortable around, she shows that she is very sensitive, intelligent, and fun in a cute sort of way. She seems childish at times, but does possess the maturity required for a princess and a girl her age. She also has trouble on the topic of boys, as she feels that she wants to find true love, despite the fact that she doesn't think that anyone who really knows her likes her that much, but also because she is a princess, she fears it will be difficult to find someone who can sincerely reciprocate her feelings and believes herself to be doomed to be an eternal maiden. However, she does harbor a secretive side. Avery is a sorceress. She tries to keep her identity as a sorceress and her ability to use magic deeply under wraps, as sorcerers are hated and feared by almost the entire population of her kingdom. Also, because of the blatant slaughter of the sorcerers for nothing that they could control, she has tried to give everyone a chance to be trusted, but because of this, she has become incredibly naïve and often winds up trusting her enemies. Then, when she late realizes this flaw, she tries to correct it, but only allows herself to become gullible and easily swayed by lies. Sometimes she even allows herself to listen to lies from her enemies and turn on her friends because of them. She simply cannot tell who she can trust, another thing that makes her more of an outcast than a princess. She hides her magic power and constantly lives in terror of the day when someone witnesses her casting a spell, but the fear that paralyzes her the most is the secret of her destiny. Battle For Avery, battling is a bit of a dilemma. When fought, she will most often equip a blaster edge called the Vanishing Star. A blaster edge is a weapon that connects to a machine that she straps to her left arm, and to use it, she presses a button on the side of the machine that fires the blaster edge. The blaster edge then flies toward her enemy and hits them with its blades before flying back onto the machine on her arm. Her particular blaster edge, the Vanishing Star, is comprised of 8 blades with angel wing designs that are made to cause the enemy to think that the weapon is not as deadly as it truly is. While she is still good at using the weapon, she has yet to perfect it, and instead links some of her magic to the blaster edge to give it unique effects, such as setting it aflame or charging it with electricity or even just causing a burst of magic energy upon impact. These changes are characterized by an ethereal glow from her weapon. She also has some skill with swords. However, the form of combat that she truly excels at is when she uses magic, as Avery is an incredibly powerful sorceress despite rarely using her powers out of fear of being discovered. She has mastered the ability to use her magic to analyze her enemies and discern their strengths and weaknesses. She can use telekinesis. When using magic, her hand glows. She has even learned some forbidden magic, magic that is so powerful and difficult to learn that even the supposedly shrewd sorcerers had to ban its use, though she has learned to use some of it and has even tailored them to use them on a much smaller, less dangerous (and noticeable) scale, such as summoning Lunar Portals with the Lunar Cry for travel. Unfortunately, forbidden magic can be difficult to cast, as when she does her body is rendered motionless trough the somewhat lengthy cast time, and if she is hit, the spell will not be cast. This is somewhat different with Lunar Portals however. If she is hit while casting them, she will lose control of where the portals take her and her fellow travelers and the travelers will be knocked out by the force. When casting forbidden magic, white, glowing lines run along her body, the most noticeable ones being two that come from her eyes, which also glow pure white, looking like teardrops. A small white light also shines from her chest. Also, she has wings that are capable of flight. When she uses her wings she can fly at incredible speeds, resist strong winds by flying, and use her surprisingly strong wings as shields. Also, her wings make her magic several times more powerful than when simply linked to her blaster edge, causing her wings to glow when she uses magic. Unfortunately, she cannot use her magic much, as doing so would reveal that she is a sorceress, a secret which she has kept a secret from everybody ever since she found out about her magic, so she is normally just mediocre in battle. History Avery Rachel Chere was born as the princess of Kymafos, a land separate from the White Kingdom and the Black Kingdom. As she grew from a small child to a young woman, she lived a relatively normal life, apart from her status as a royal. She attended school, made friends, and enjoyed reading from a young age, soon becoming the smartest person in her class. Through her education, she learned of the sorcerers, winged people who, for reasons currently unknown to man, possessed the ability to use magic. One sorceress long ago used her abilities in an attempt to rob power from the Royal Family and seize the crown, and an incredible battle ensued. The wicked sorceress annihilated the forces of the royal army singlehandedly and obliterated cities on a whim with her spells, but her power led her to become overconfident and careless. She was struck down a brave soldier who snuck up behind her, slashing through her neck. As a result of this war, sorcerers are commonly thought of in normal society as evil, soulless entities with nothing but a lust for magic, power, and the extinguishing of human life. Any found sorcerers are put to death without trial. While most did not argue with how the sorcerers we abused by society, Avery silently wondered why every sorcerer had to be exterminated. Perhaps they thought that magic was transferred through their genes and worried that more magic would come to be. Nevertheless, the senseless killings led the youth's mind astray. Why did they all have to die for something they had no control over? Then, just after turning 13, Avery went for a walk alone. After walking through along the path that she wished to wander, she came to a lake. Feeling hot and thirsty from the long stretch and a little lost, she came to a field by a lake. When she ran to the lake, she went to scoop up some water and in the lake's reflection noticed something that looked like abnormally large wings. The feathers quickly disappeared from the mirror-like surface of the lake and she dismissed them as birds flitting around above her. As she drank the crystalline water and her lungs struggled to breathe again, she sat, and the thought of the birds slipped from her normally analytical mind until several minutes later, another three white feathers fell from the sky and all flew into the water. Something was off, she realized. She followed the feathers to the lake only to discover the angel wings arching from her back. Wings. The mark of the sorceresses. She denied the thought that she could be one, thinking that it was some kind of illusion, maybe. But her thoughts soon realized the inevitable. The princess of a realm that feared magic was a sorceress. In near hysterics, she struggled to keep a cool head, telling herself that she had to find her way back home, as she had strayed from her path to reach the water and was now lost in the forest. Then, an idea struck her. She could fly. She flew above the trees, and while ashamed to admit it, she enjoyed flying. She was taller then the mountains in the distance. It was a rush. She didn't want to stop. After flying for a while, she saw her domain in the distance and, remembering the populace's attitude towards sorceresses, flew below the trees and willed her wings to vanish. Her life then resumed as normal. Almost. Avery soon realized that she wanted to learn to control her powers. After practicing in secret for a while, she learned that she could link her spells to her weapon. The weapons master who crafted it was a close family friend that made it for her 13th birthday, but he died before then, and as the project was secret, no one yet knew all of its capabilities. She could tell her parents she had found a hidden function. They believed her. She then continued to practice magic in secret, sometimes in the forest or the mountains, by the lake. Maybe in one of her family's temples or a tomb or a desert. She practiced until she became one of the most powerful sorceresses ever, though she didn't know this as she had no knowledge to compare to. However she still kept her powers secret. One day, Avery overheard her parents speaking and dismissed it as nothing she cared about until she heard the word magic. Se began to eavesdrop on them and found that they had learned that people in other places were replicating the properties of magic and were keeping it a secret from Kymafos. She heard that her parents were prepared to confront them and warn them of their mistakes when her father said that he was prepared to wage war with them if they did not stop. This statement shocked her because they had always stayed on friendly terms with everyone who they could and couldn't believe that they would let magic ruin that. She was more surprised when her mother agreed wholeheartedly. Avery, disillusioned by her parents' blind rage, felt that her friends and family would no longer love her if they learned of her magic and, losing faith in herself, almost committed suicide with her own magic, but then a girl approached her hiding place and she was forced to flee. Her desperate effort to keep her secret reminded her that even if she ended her life, she would only continue the destruction that the sorcerers of the past were known for and disbanded her attempts to kill herself, hoping to someday make her parents realize that they were letting fear cloud their judgement. When she was 16, she heard her parents talking about the outcome of their confrontation with the Dust users. They said that they refused to stop using Dust Avery was ready to leave at that point, driven to a dark place yet again, when a certain statement from her mother piqued her curiosity. Her mother had said, "They are going to bring about the prophecy!" Avery immediately asked what the prophecy was, to which they replied that she was "too young to know," but she persisted. They gave up, knowing that she would not be dissuaded. They told her that once, before her birth, a sorceress was discovered because she had suddenly gone into a trance and began to divine the future. They refused to tell her the whole thing, but still said that in the future, an angel and a demon would clash with their magic in a battle for the world, the outcome deciding their fate. She wished to know the full details, but her parents did not allow her the knowledge. Avery did not back down, though, and after a whole year of searching found a full transcript of the prophecy of the sorceress. After poring the paper it was written on, she realized something. The "angel" could have been a metaphor. She herself possessed angel wings. After reading about what the prophecy said about the angel, she noticed many similarities between its destiny and her past. She soon realized that she was in fact the "angel" in the prophecy. That she, Avery Rachel Chere, would be a part in a battle for the life of the universe. Now, Avery is 18. After graduating high school, achieving the rank of class valedictorian, she will soon be going to a fighting academy in order to hone her skills with her blaster edge. Avery patiently awaits her arrival at the school, eager to become a better fighter, and also hoping that she can make friends there that don't care that she is royal, as this school takes people of all ages and origins and hopes that some people there will not be as concious of her royalty if they didn't hail from her kingdom. She also hopes deeply in her heart that she will find love there, having long since believing that she will be a maiden for all of eternity. Her sorceress powers still remain a secret that she does not intend to reveal anytime soon, except maybe to the Team she is assigned to, for it is quite unlikely they will be from Kymafos and will probably not be as irrationally terrified of magic. Until then, her life continues on. She can commonly be seen holding the feathers that she keeps in her hair, deep in thought. The same three feathers that fell when she first found out about her sorcery, five years ago. She is seen looking at them with a troubled expression as she fearfully awaits the day of the prophecy. The day when she must fight to stop the Apocalypse. Sorcery While in the world, the origin of sorcery is a mystery, sorcerers are born because they carry Dust in their genes. Someone in the past once infused themselves with Dust, and a small number of their descendants took on magical abilities as well. Author's Notes *Avery's appearance, power, and weapon are based on Rinoa Heartilly from Final Fantasy VIII and the Dead Fantasy series *Her last name, Chere, is the same as that of Celes Chere from Final Fantasy VI, as I hope for her and Terra to have a similar relationship to Terra and Celes's *The name Kymafos is a combinations of two Greek words, Kyma, meaning wave, and Fos, meaning light Category:Terra's Writing Category:Fanon Character